


The Sapphire Glass: the Franco Brothers' Love Affair

by Laphaunda



Category: Franco - Fandom, James - Fandom, brothers - Fandom, celeb - Fandom, celebrity - Fandom, celebs - Fandom, dave - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Brothers, Celebrities, Celebs, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Incest, James - Freeform, M/M, Naughty, Neighbors, Oral, Sex, Siblings, Smut, bareback, dave - Freeform, first, franco - Freeform, laphaunda, rise of the planet of the apes, xxx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laphaunda/pseuds/Laphaunda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one of a series in which the Franco brothers start their lives together as a sexual couple. </p>
<p>I think both of the Franco Brothers are FINE specimens for a sexy gay incest love story.</p>
<p>Enjoy the smut. <br/>Love, Laphaunda</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sapphire Glass: the Franco Brothers' Love Affair

It was a year since Dave saw the stars this brightly. They glisten as though to out-sparkle each other. The brightest constellation, Leo, a symbol of courage and leadership, catches David's eyes as he begins to recline on top of his yellow Lamborghini. "It feels like a dream, this past year," David whispers into the starry night sky. David falls into a comfortable slumber with the sounds of the yearning wind around the camp site he and his lover occasionally visit. He starts to remember the past year, moaning and laughing in unconsciousness as the light into the dreamscape opens. ______________________________________________________________________ "Drink?" David hears to his left a familiar smoky voice. "Oh, James, you scared me," Dave's arms tense and break out in goosebumps, "I'll have a glass of gin, if that's n-no problem" "Not at all" James winked and walked back into his luxurious kitchen. Dave looks into the pool, trying to focus on the beautiful oasis of a backyard his brother owns. The landscape consists of towering palm trees, a glass greenhouse with several different plants, lined up lounge chairs by the lengthy crystal clear pool; everything suited James well here.However, Dave is repetitively reminded of his brother; the smooth lips, the 5 o clock shadow, the slick hair, the rock hard abs... all of which leads Dave to think, "what is wrong with me, why do I feel for my brother this way, just think of what he would do if he found out my true feelings..." Time swiftly rolls on and Dave's thoughts are once again interrupted by his brother. His eyes drop as he sees James's apparel; a tight white swim short that reveals a rather impressive bulge with a red flannel collared shirt completely unbuttoned. His abs were to die for, each ripple in James's stomach made it harder and harder for Dave to cover up his growing erection. James, with a seductive grin, hands a sapphire glass of alcohol to Dave, who quickly crosses his legs for obvious purposes and grabs the drink shaking in heat. "I know you might be nervous, its been a long time since we've talked," James says, keeping direct eye contact with Dave as if saying something entirely different, "but I feel like now is just as perfect a time as ever to reconnect." David, very spazzingly, is able to make out "I feel the same way too" in a jumble of words. He is stunned; never before had James looked so delectable. "You do seem pretty on-edge, bro. You sure you're not nervous? Did I say something that annoyed you?" "N-not at all," Dave squeaks out, keeping a much more edgy eye contact with his brother. James sits down into a lounge chair as Dave admires the happy trail of pubic hair leading to James's enormous crotch. 3 hours pass as the siblings drink to their happy past and the setting sun. It doesn't take long for the both of them to reconnect over the long time that they haven't talked to each other. Eventually, Dave was able to calm down a bit and really talk to his brother, but there were times in their conversation where if James would move a single inch that Dave would be in heat once more. It almost seems to Dave as though James were trying to seduce him. The more the two drink, the more flirty James becomes. James starts to dose off into the lounge chair, it's clear he's got a substantial amount of alcohol in his system, and sleeping might help. This, Dave thinks, is the perfect opportunity to lust after his brother. So Dave, a little tipsy and horny, slowly paces himself over to his napping brother. The closer he comes, the more horny and nervous he feels. There is always that chance that he could potentially ruin the relationship he has with his brother, but he'll never know if he doesn't try. Dave, working up a nerve, slowly but cautiously touches James's crotch, rubbing his hand slowly to make sure he doesn't wake him. "His dick seems so long, even when it's not erect," Dave thought. James lets out a deep and low "hmmmmmm" as his penis begins to thicken under his swimsuit. This drives Dave mad in passion. Dave's shorts begin to bunch up and his heart feels like it's about to explode.  Even more cautious than before, a now shirtless and fully erect Dave slowly moves his free right hand to his mouth, spits in it, and moves it agin down to his knee length jean shorts. He starts to masturbate slowly to not cause attention to himself from his sleeping brother. Dave slowly slides James's swimsuit down, revealing a massive 8-inch cock. It is thicker than any other Dave had seen; he is mesmerized. It pulses as if trying to lure Dave in. Dave, now completely under the spell of lust, begins to suck his brothers dick while vigorously masturbating. It is almost the most amazing thing Dave has ever tasted, like a salty sweet sucker that had to be licked and sucked on to get to its liquid center. Precum drips on Dave's mouth as he began to suck with more velocity, forgetting about his brother napping and becoming intent on getting the cock to explode cum in his mouth. Suddenly, a warm and soft hand gently rubs the back of Dave's head. Dave, in shock, looks up into the eyes of the conscious and aware James, who smiles at his brother as he shoves Dave's head further down his cock: Dave chokes on the juicy meat his brother feeds to him. Dave's shock becomes so massive he cums across the deck of the pool, his sticky load all over his hand. Never has he felt so delighted and excited. James lets out a loud grunt and Dave's mouth is filled with salty juices. "I've always secretly been attracted to you," James whispers as Dave Unlatches his lips from the large penis. "You have?" Dave questioned. "Yeah, I used to go to bed early when we were kids just to pleasure myself to thoughts of you and me together as one, but I never knew it would happen. Now I'm get to have a an actual good time with my fantasy guy"  This causes Dave's face to turn a flush red color, he's never felt the same way about another guy before. James stands up, peeling off his swim suit and flannel completely. Dave stands as his naked brother embraces him, sucking on Dave's left nipple. Dave let's out a loud "ahhhh" as James yanks Dave free of his shorts. James licks his lips as he stares at Dave's small but lovely 6 incher, groping it and taking in Dave's heavy breathing.  "Now it's time for some real fun," James mumbles as he rises from his feet and picks Dave off from the ground. Dave wraps his legs around James's pelvis while James licks two fingers plows them into Dave's ass. Dave lets out a couple of yelps as his muscular brother holds him in one arm and finger blasts him with the other. The feeing is so bitter sweet to Dave. The familiar warm fingers of his brother, yet the pain of expanding his asshole. Nevertheless, Dave is really enjoying himself. He had always wanted his brother inside of him. "Yesss, keep going, James, oh Yesss." Dave screams in excitement. James sticks in two more fingers and becomes more forceful with Dave's ass as if to lay his mark on his property. James's already hard dick becomes even more solid as he listens to his brother's cries. He slowly protrudes his fingers out of Dave's bubble butt and whispers to his brother, "are you ready?"  "Oh yes, James! Give it to me!" Dave knows what is coming next, and he can hardly contain himself in his bothers arms. With approval, James jams his cock into Dave as Dave screams with pleasure. The warm wet hole was so tight it took James everything not to cum upon penetration. James humps Dave while holding him as if jiggling a box to see what's inside. Dave, in passion, begins to make out with James in the middle of getting plowed. This is too much for James as he squirts his load into Dave's tight asshole. Dave, without even touching his dick, cums in his excitement over this situation. This is the pleasure they've both been waiting all their lives for. Making love deep in lust. The sun vanishes over the horizon as James cuddles with David on the lounge chair, naked, wet, and sticky, under a starry sky. The two are exhausted and happier than they've ever been.  "I love you," James whispered in Dave's ear. "I love gin," Dave joked as the two blissfully chuckled and pulled each other's sweaty bodies tighter together as if becoming one. _______________________________________________________________________ The dreamscape vanishes when Dave is woken up by, once again, a familiar smoky voice.  "Gin?" James whispers to his lover, whom he had picked up from the Lamborghini roof and carried onto the front porch of their cabin, now resting on a lounge chair. Dave rests his legs on James's lap and leans into his solid chest as he admires the same sapphire glass he had on that fateful day.  "To old times?" James asks. "No, to here, now, and forevermore with you" Dave replies As the gin disappeared, the brothers knew that their love for each other wouldn't.


End file.
